I Reached for Heaven
by RainHowls
Summary: When Miroku is caught groping other women, Sango drags him out to the forest to give him a good smackdown. while in the forest, they have a fight that involves witty words and harsh action. It's a shame Miroku couldn't resist temptation... -OneShot-


**Author's Note: **Hey there, this is my first ever Sango and Miroku story! I REALLY love the couple and I just HAD to make a little story on them. I hope you enjoy!

**Note: **This takes place when Naraku is still alive, and after Miroku preposed to Sango and made a promise to marry her. It is about noon and the group is resting on a small shaded area, near Kaede's village. Sango has just finished training and is all tired and sweaty so she goes and rests near a small fence. Then, she notices Miroku with two other girls and gets angry.

* * *

Sango looked _REALLY_ annoyed when she saw the Monk she was freshly engaged too, saying goodbye to two of the women he had wrapped his arms over. "Farewell, my beautifuls! I must journey to the farthest to slay the demon that has cursed _our _generation!"

_'__**Our **__Generation?' _Sango thought with jealously. **(Author's Note: By 'our' Sango means that he had probobly just given them children to bare.) **The Demon-Slayer mumbled something rudely before he stepped away from them and began to walk towards Kagome and Shippo who had begun to eat the Noodles that she brought back with her. Beside the priestess, sat InuYasha, watching with disgust as Miroku lecherously grabbed a random women's backside and gave it a squeeze. She turned around and was about to address the Monk, only to find that he was being dragged away from the village, by a certain seething-angry Taijiya. She growled when he tried to protest and dragged him until they were away from the village so that she could yell at him without being stared at.

**"THWACK!"**

The sound of collison between Sango's hand and Miroku's cheek echoed through Kaede's village, causing several villagers to look up from what they were previously doing. Even InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo suddenly looked around in curiousity as to what could have made such a noise.

InuYasha turned to Kagome, "Think it was a demon?" Kagome looked around, noticing in understandment at the absence of the slayer and the monk. "No I think Miroku just annoyed Sango. The half-demon winced, "Well he must have annoyed her pretty damn bad to have made such a damn ruckess" He said. Shippo's ears twiched as he picked up the screaming and yelling of a familiar women. The villagers akwardly returned to they're work after hearing the yelling and whimpering of an angered women. That sound was one that they knew very well. The demon-slaying-group all sighed, then continued to eat their noodles.

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" She screamed. Miroku sheilded his ears, quickly darting behind a rock in fright as she continued screaming at him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, OGLING WOMEN RIGHT INFRONT OF ME, WHEN YOU _JUST _PROPOSED TO ME?"

_**~This continued until an hour later, she finally calmed down and turns away from him, arms crossed behind infront of her chest~**_

"Sometimes, I just wish that you would understand how much you hurt me..." She said finally. Miroku saw the sadness in her eyes and crawled out from behind the rock he hid in. Slowly, he stood up and put a hand in her shoulder, only to have her shrug it off. "Sango, look at me..." The Taijiya turned to him with slight annoyance and sadness.

"Why do you grope women, Houshi-Sama?"

He sighed and walked over to her, knowing that the question would come. Miroku, walked closer, causing her to step back in defense as he cornered her, Sango's back hitting the tree until she could move no more, the distance between the monk and slayer, only paper-thin.

"Why do you ask, Taijiya?"

Her heart quickened at the realization of they're small distance and she pressed herself harder against the rough bark of the tree behind her, hoping to get atleast an inch of space between them. Feeling her cheeks burn, Sango tried to cover her blush with a response to his previous remark.

"Why don't you atleast go somewhere that I won't see you, Houshi?"

He ignored her question, being too facinated in the sweat that began to coat her skin,

"Why do you sweat, Taijiya?"

She blushed a deep crimson and forced herself to shrink into the tree even more,

"Why don't you take a look at the training uniform I wear, Houshi?"

'_Belive me, I have... And I like what I see' _He thought inappropriately. Miroku's hand brushed against her arm as he leaned into the tree, pressing her deeper into the tree that she was trapped against. He smirked, causing her to suddenly feel weak in the knees as he stepped closer, taking away the paper-thin distance and replacing it with his musky scent.

"Why do you shake, Taijiya?"

He whispered seducively as he ran a hand over the length of her cheek, Sango shuddered in response, and suddenly the air seemed to grow hotter and it got harder to breath,

"W-Why do you come so close, H-Houshi?" She stuttered nervously.

Slowly, Miroku lowered his head until the peak of his lips touched her neck, Sango jerked herself to the side and shuddered violently when he followed, this time, his hands holding her waist, keeping her in place. Sango closed her eyes half-way, loving the sensation of his lips pressed to her neck. Her eyes began to lose they're focus and rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. Miroku smirked against her hot skin,

"Why do you pant, Taijiya?"

And it was true, by now, Sango was begging for breath from her lungs as she forgot the game of wits. She only groaned in response and mumbled incoherantly,

"W-Why d-don't you find out?" And he did. Miroku wrapped his hands around her waist as hers found they're way to his neck, and slowly, too slowly for Sango, he pressed his lips to hers. She met them shyly as he met hers demandingly. The monk pressed her closer before deepening the kiss.

_'Kami, this man can kiss...' _Sango thought as he guided her through the process. She was thinking of how romantic, sweet, caring, smart, helpful and generous he could be sometimes when suddenly she felt a squeeze on her lower back-area...

**"THWACK!"**

"OUCH!" Yelled Miroku as he jumped away from her. Sango was seething red and on the Monk's face lay a large hand-print, digging deeply into his sensitive skin. "What was that for?" He whined in protest. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed back at him, pointing an accusing finger at the hand that had just groped her whined as pulled himself up again, "Ow! I can't control my hand! Thats why its cursed, you know!"

**"THWACK, THWACK!"**

Sango shoved him back to the ground as she pulled herself off the tree, stepping harshly on his hands on the way, and began stomping angirly back towards the village. From behind Miroku, a fimilar hald-demon made his way to him, "Eh, whaddya' do now, Lecher?" He commented. Miroku sighed in defeat...

"I reached for Heaven"

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, I hoped you liked it. And for those of you who didn't understand, when he said, "I reached for Heaven," he meant that he reached for her butt. Lol. My first OneShot. I hoped you liked it! I'm hoping to make a whole Sango/Miroku story soon, I need your feedback. I might have this scene in it, so please review!

Your Humble Authoress,

~Anita


End file.
